The Things We Do For Love
by River Tam Kobb
Summary: Sequel to “NinetyNine Bottles of Beer on the Wall.” Love is more work than you think FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up Jamesy

Title: The Things We Do For Love

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: POTC

Ship: Jack/James

Summary: Sequel to "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall." Love is more work than you think

Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever owned Jack Sparrow or James Norrington. I would like to own them because then I could make them do things… I also don't own the poem I'm using as an intro and I am not making money off this.

For: Shree because she rocks my socks off.

He woke with a smile across his face. James had had the most amazing dream. Wait, what? No, not amazing! Bad dream! But still, James could not stop the smile on his face. He could almost taste Jack on his lips, could almost feel his rough hands across his skin, could almost feel him trailing kisses up and down his neck. It had been one of the most vivid dreams James had had about the pirate and it was because of that that he was smiling.

The warm sun streamed in through a window. Where was he anyway? Laying there on his side, James felt too comfortable to move. He must have rented a room when he was drunk. That's normally where he ended up in the morning. He closed his eyes happily. Then he felt a warm arm around his waist.

"Morning, luv," came a deep purring voice. James smiled as he felt rough kisses against his neck. "You have fun last night?"

James moaned in reply and turned around to smile at Jack. Wait, Jack! It wasn't a dream? He lay there in stunned silence for a moment, his mouth half open. Jack smirked and pulled the other man against him, taking advantage of his open mouth to kiss him passionately. James kissed back without really thinking. He dug his fingers into that wonderful smelling hair of Jack's. This seemed to encourage Jack who rubbed his hand up and down James' back. "Love you, Jamesy." Jack murmured against his lover's lips.

That was what snapped James out of it. He pulled quickly away from the Pirate and stood up a little too quickly. He tripped and brought the sheets with him. He hadn't been dreaming. He had really just…. With Jack Sparrow… with a MAN! He was going to faint. He was going to die. What in the hell had he been thinking! Damn liquor!

"James?" Jack sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Aren't you sober yet?"

"You—You took advantage of me!" James screamed the words.

Jack looked extremely confused and a little hurt. "I seem to recall you doing some… 'advancing' last night as well, mate."

"I was drunk! I didn't know what the hell I was doing! I can't believe this!" He stood up and looked around. He had to get out of here quick. Where had he thrown his shirt?

Jack stood up quickly and watched James. "Just calm down, luv."

"Calm down! I just had spent the night with a pirate!"

"And loved every minute of it!" Jack pinned James against the wall in much the same way he had the night before. "I was that oh so lovely grin when you woke up." His eyes went to James' lips. "You should smile more often."

"Get off me," but again James' voice betrayed him and came out as a whisper.

"No," Jack replied. He rubbed his cheek against James'. "We both know this wasn't some game. It's us. What we want. Admit it."

James shoved Jack off of him and glared at him. Now Jack really did look hurt. He stood there, watching as James found and put on all his clothes then stormed out of the room. Then, Jack sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Damn Norrington was breaking his heart here! After everything he'd gone through to get that man in bed and now he was running off? He had never picked James as a love-'em-and-leave-'em type. "No," Jack said firmly. "Not gonna let you get away with this, Mate. Already made up my mind, see. Already decided that you are mine." But how to get him? Jack thought it might be time to pay a little visit to a certain Mr. and Mrs. Turner.

------------

Plot Bunny: … you need to stop abusing us like this.

RTK: What? This is not abuses!

Plot Bunny: Do you see what you are making us ship? You are so odd!

RTK: Well now we've started it I can't stop until I'm done. I'm stubborn like that and you bloody well know it.

Plot Bunny: …

RTK: Anyway, next chapter. Jack, Will and Elizabeth hatch some plans of an evil nature

Plot bunny: Not unlike a certain Fan fiction Writer.

RTK: Don't make me put you back in a cage!


	2. Chapter 2: Making Schemes

Chapter Two

Making Schemes

"You and WHO!" Will was choking on his drink. Elizabeth had asked the question, her eyes wide with shock and laughter.

Jack sighed. It had taken him only about a day to sail here. He had gone from Tortuga to Port Royal so many times that he felt he was wearing the waves thin. He knew he couldn't spend long there. If he did, James might had gotten on a ship and sailed away. So here he was, sitting in the Turner Family Kitchen, telling Will and Elizabeth all that had been happening the last month. He had told them about his obsession with Norrington, and Norrington's obsession with him. He told them about the night before in the tiny pub room.

"Me and James Norrington, luv," Jack nodded. "We shagged all night long. What part of that don't you understand?"

"The part about James Norrington being a sodomite!" Will looked slightly disgusted. "For that matter, when did you become one? I thought you went for women?"

"Thought I did, too, to be honest with you, mate." Jack sighed. "Don't really know what to tell you. Something 'bout James just changed my mind."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well congratulations, Jack, I think you've picked a perfect wife for yourself."

"Har bloody har, Lizzie." Jack rolled his eyes. "Been rubbing off on you in all the wrong ways, darling."

"What are you going to do, Jack?" Will asked, some of the shock wearing off at last.

The pirate sighed. "Not sure. Sorta why I came here, Willy. I ain't had to catch someone. I'm used to having people want me."

"No you are used to having women want you," Elizabeth. "Catching a man is totally different. Trust me."

"Well how'd you do it then?"

Will raised an eyebrow at his wife. "I'd be interested in hearing this as well."

"Well, first, you have to flirt with him. Which, clearing, you have already done. Then you kiss him… again, you've done that… then if that still doesn't work, you do something stupid."

"Something stupid…" Jack repeated. "I can do stupid."

Jack and Elizabeth shared a smirk with each other.

"Right then." He nodded, his eyes lighting up the way they always did when he was hatching a plan. "How's this--"

Plot Bunny: You did not just end it there

RTK: What? I like that ending.

Plot Bunny: so you just going to keep doing little tiny posts that are stupid?

RTK: ... Well, yes.

Plot Bunny: People are going to hate this.

RTK: Well if people REVIEWED then I would know that wouldn't I? Until next chapter you are going back in your cage.

Plot Bunny: For the love of mercy, Review so she lets us out of here!


	3. Chapter 3: Self Pity

Chapter Three

Self Pity

Happiness was at the bottom of the bottle, James felt sure of that. Somewhere at the bottom of one of these bottles life was better. Somewhere at the bottom of these bottles was a James Norrington who wasn't wallowing in self pity. If only that James Norrington would get out of the bottle and replace the one sitting there in the filthy alley. He felt like a piece of trash thrown on the ground and stomped on.

Jack… The name was fresh on his mind. He could hardly believe it had happened. Part of him was overjoyed about it. Part of him replayed the sound of Jack calling his name over and over again. That part of him wanted to be back in that room with Jack; to be lying in that bed with him. But the other part of him was so mad he could hardly handle it. It hurt mostly because the thought of Jack Sparrow with other people. Oh yes, everyone knew Jack Sparrow was a man who "got around." Why did he have to pick James as his conquest? Life hated him.

A long swig of the beer made him warm for an instant. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. But Jack's face was in the back of his eyelids. The warm breeze swept carelessly over him. To James, it felt like Jack's finger tips, and the rushing of the waves seemed to call him "Jamesy." What had he been thinking? Had he really fallen this low? Once they had just been dreams. Now the dreams were real and James wished they had stayed in his head. Because in his head things were different. In his head he wasn't hurting. "Damn you, Jack," he hissed into the night air. "Damn you to hell. And all your crew mates. Damn Jack and Elizabeth, too, while we are at it. Damn everyone!"

Thank goodness he wasn't crying. He had lost any and all will to cry. He just wanted to wallow for a little longer.

"Honey, you look depressed."

James looked up at the woman. She had a painted face and was hardly dressed at all. He gave a short laugh. Another of Tortuga's whores. James had seen his share of those since he had come here. "Brilliant observation," he muttered, taking another drink.

"I might be able to help with that," she tossed her long dark hair and fluttered her long lashes. "What do you say, sailor? Don't coast much with old Lily."

Her hair was so much like Jack's. At first the idea of being with that whore made him totally sick. But then, after thinking for a second, it suddenly seemed the most logical thing in the world. "Alright," he said, standing up. "Lead the way."

----

James sat with his feet over the edge of the bed. He did not feel any better. He felt, in fact, worse. He felt dirty. He wanted to go take a bath. He felt arms around his shoulders and kisses on his neck. But they weren't like the ones before. These were not strong enough, not rough enough.

"That was pleasant," the whore said with a big grin.

He didn't answer. He'd have given anything to take back the last hour and a half of his life. He put some coins on the bed-side table and then started to dress again.

"Leaving so soon?" The girl pouted her lips. "Come on, I'll throw in the second hour for free."

"I'd rather die." He hissed and finished dressing. He walked out of the door and smack into something hard. He looked up and was met with an extremely unwelcome sight. "Sparrow?" He hissed. "What the hell are you doing here!"

Jack's eyes went to the bed behind him. Again those dark eyes filled with pain. He didn't even answer, he just drew his sword and shoved it through James' heart. "Don't like cheating lovers, mate." James coughed and blood spilled from his lips.

James sat up in the bed, covered in cold sweat. The whore was fast a sleep. James swung his legs over the edge and drained his drink. He put money on his pillow and changed. Then he snuck out the window, just in case. Bloody dreams. He headed off to do a little more wallowing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Laid Plans

Chapter Four

The Best Laid Plans

Jack was pacing his captain's quarters over and over. The trip to Tortuga had never felt so long. It was driving him up the wall. But for their plan to work, he was not even going to step foot on the land. No, he was leaving that to Ana and some of the other crew. He didn't trust himself.

It was really the dumbest plan Jack had come up with to date. Maybe that's why he was so sure it would work. All his truly well thought out plans ended badly. So that must mean he would pull this off perfectly, right? He hoped he was right. He really hoped he was right.

At last he flung himself down on the bed. Why was James so important? Jack wasn't at all sure himself. At first it had been about proving a point. He had followed James while James tried to follow him. It had been about showing the Commodore who was really running the show. Then it became about James. It became about making James feel good. It became about Jack feeling good because he was making James feel good. And that had led them to that fateful night. After that night, Jack knew he didn't want anyone else being with HIS James Norrington. It had become about want, and Jack wanted James for his own. No one else was allowed to touch him.

The bed had never felt so very empty before. Jack sighed and looked over at the empty pillow. He longed to see James' smiling face lying next to him. Without him the bed felt cold and unfeeling. One night had changed everything. One night had turned Jack Sparrow from none stop fun, to lonely and desperate. He hated his life.

-----

"Captain Sparrow?" Ana shook Jack's arm. "Captain Sparrow?"

"Ten more minutes, luv," he mumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"Sorry, Captain, but we're in Tortuga."

"Why are we here?" He muttered, still not awake.

"You said to come here. Something about getting your baby back."

"Oh right... James..." He yawned. Then sat bolt up right. "Oh, right! James!" He put his hand on his head. "Right oh, then! I need you and ... oh bugger, who else do I trust? Umm.. You and Gibbs... no he knows Gibbs... all right you and one of the crew that I don't hate. I need you to go into Tortuga and find James Norrington and bring him back here and lock him up. Just don't hurt him too much. And no scaring, either."

"James Norrington?" Ana raised an eyebrow. "Commodore James Norrington?"

"That's the one, luv."

"Sir, are you sure about this plan?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "Now go one and get him. I need to talk to Gibbs about our next stop."

"Yes, sir." She nodded but gave him one of her oh-so-Ana looks that told him she was not pleased. He didn't care. He sat up and moved over to one of the windows to look out at the city. "Please be there, James," he whispered to himself.

-----------

James woke up with the biggest head ach he had ever had. He was flat on his back on a floor that was more than a little damp. What the hell had happened? He remembered he was walking along, minding his own business and then… nothing. Had he been robbed? He checked his pockets, not opening his eyes yet, afraid of what he would find. No, his money and everything was still there. Everything except, of course, his pistol and sword. At last he opened his eyes. He looked around. Just as he though. He was below deck of some ship… a slave ship, maybe. That happened sometimes if you weren't careful. He knew all the stories. The thought of being sold as a salve was less than appealing.

He groaned and rubbed his head. "Ouch," he muttered. He sighed. He moved over to the porthole and looked out at the splashing waves. Far off in the distance was an island… but it wasn't Tortuga. It was too small and lifeless. The sun was nowhere near the middle of the sky, which meant, since he had been hit shortly after sundown, that they had been sailing all night long. Great. Just Bloody great. He was so dead.

Slumping back on the, he tried to imagine what the life of a slave would be like. If he was good enough and his master fair enough then it might not be so bad. However, if he had a cruel master it would not matter how good he was. Oh yes, he knew all the stories. He knew what the real monsters did to their slaves. But worst of all was the thought that he would never see Jack again.

It was strange to think that that should bother him after everything Sparrow had put him through. He told himself it was just because he wanted to strangle the pirate. But he knew jolly well it was more than that. It was the thought of never feeling the man's hand against his skin. He'd kill to kiss him just once more: a kiss goodbye. Then again, he'd also like to run him through the heart with his cutlass. Too bad it wasn't possibly to do both.

A sound brought him out of his reverie. He looked up at the stairs as a pair of boots moved down them. James stood up, eyes narrowed, ready to meet his captor. What he saw made him so shocked he thought he would faint.

"Morning, luv," Jack said, wondering over to his cell.

"You!" James hissed, lunging out to try to get to him, hands sticking out of the bars. Jack took a quick step backward, avoiding his hands. "You son of a bitch! You put me in here."

"Ay, that I did, mate." Jack batted his hands away. "We got some things to solve, you and I."

"And this is how you solve them?" James hissed. "Locking me up to do God knows what with me?"

"As very appealing as that is, that was not my plan." He smirked and then sighed. "You'll find out any minute now." He pulled out his pistol and opened the door to the cell. James took a step back. "I won't shoot you, Jamesy. I got much bigger plans for you. Now put your hands behind your back." James growled but complied. He felt Jack shackle his hands.

"Right then," he walked James up the stairs.

"When I get my hands on you--" James growled again.

"When I get my hands on you, you mean." He smirked. "Now stop talking, savvy?" On deck, James was very aware of everyone staring at him. He looked at his shoes until he felt Jack poke him. "In the boat you go."

"So we are going to that island?" James asked, getting in the boat with an attitude of one who desperately wanted to drown himself.

"See, Ana," Jack turned to the female pirate. "Told you he was smarter than he looked."

"I owe you a drink, captain." Ana agreed, nodding.

"Har bloody har," James hissed. Jack smirked and tossed two swords into the boat. Than he dropped his pistol into Ana's waiting hands.

"Might take a day or two. Might take a few hours, no way to be sure until it's all over with." He sighed and shrugged. "If just he comes back, then I want you to take him back to Tortuga unharmed. No, don't you open your mouth, Ana. Just do it for me, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Good luck, sir." She smiled at him. James wanted to rip her hair out.

Jack jumped into the boat, which was quickly dropped into the ocean, splashing James and Jack. Then Jack slowly started to row them toward the island, never meeting James' eyes. He hummed some bloody awful song and James kept glancing at the swords. What did Jack have planned? And why was he telling Ana what to do if he didn't make it?

In what seemed like an eternity later, they landed on the shore. Jack jumped out of the boat and pulled it the rest of the way onto shore. Then he pulled out the swords… then pulled out James.

"So here's what I'm thinking, Jamesy," Jack said, sighing. "You and I have some unfinished business. Way I see it, since we already done the sex part, the only other par needs doing is the fighting. See, I got this crazy idea in my head that you want one or the other, just like I do. So we fight and whoever wins can either kill the other… or well… we can go have some more sex. What do you say?"

"A fight to the death?" James said, frowning. Would Jack really do that? Could James even make himself fight Jack? No, of course he could. It would be easy. Just think of how much you hate him, he told himself. "Fine. What are the rules?"

"Rule one, no dirty tricks."

"I'm not the one likely to cheat, Pirate."

"A fair point but none the less, that id rule one. Rule two, we stop at nightfall to rest. You can't kill the other in their sleep. Rule three, we get one pause for rest each before nightfall. And rule four, no leaving the island until we are done here, savvy? We got a deal, Jamesy?"

"Fine, Sparrow," James replied in the most icy voice he could. "Now would you please get these shackles off me."

"Right-oh, mate." Jack moved behind him and undid the restraints. Then he gently rubbed James' wrists. "Weren't too tight, where they?"

"No," James replied and, much to his own dismay, let out a small moan.

"That feel good?" Jack whispered into James' ear. "Well if we get out of this alive I'll be sure to do it again." He moved from behind James and tossed the shackles to one side. Then he picked up both the swords. He tossed one to James. Their blades crossed. "Just to let you know, luv, I'm rooting for you."

"Just to let you know, Jack," James smirked, "I'm going to kill you."

"On guard," Jack said, eyes blazing. And just like that, they were fighting.

Plot Bunny: -eats popcorn- Hey! No fair! Finish the damn fight scene first!

RTK: Wait, you want to know how this ends?

Plot Bunny: … no?

RTK: HA! I've converted you!

Plot Bunny: Please Review this story. It makes RTK very moody when you don't.


	5. Chapter 5: Crossing Blades

Chapter Five

Crossing Blades

They lunged at each other at the same time. Their blades crashed, first over their heads, then down by their legs, then again meeting in their middle. Jack smirked and James. "Very good, Jamesy," he said. "Here I thought you couldn't fight."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Sparrow." James glared at the pirate from across the blades.

"As well you should, mate, that's what I meant it to be. Also, you happen to be extremely good looking when you are angry."

James growled and shoved away. Again their blades crashed. Jack took a step back James took a step forward. Two step back, two steps forward, over and over. Lunging, ducking, the two men swung with speed and strength.

Jack tripped over a root and tumbled onto the jungle floor. James jumped over said root, but Jack rolled away and stood up in time to block the swing that was about to come down on him.

"Good form," James commented, continuing his attack.

"Thanks, you too." Jack side stepped the attack and aimed an attack of his own at James' ankle. But the ex-commodore jumped it. "Knew I like those legs." Jack ducked again at James' blow. "Sorry, mate, couldn't help myself."

"Oh you'll be sorry, Sparrow."

Their fight moved through the forest. The two went under trees, over tree trunks, and before long they couldn't even see the shore. Jack jumped on top of a rock and looked down at James, lowering his sword for just a second. "You coming up, luv?"

"No, but you can come down," he aimed his sword for Jack's knees but Jack jumped, so of course, James attacked again and Jack jumped again. "Stop that!"

"Yes, sir," He jumped this time, on top of James. The two rolled around, somehow keeping their swords in their hands. Jack ended up on top at the bottom of the hill. He pinned James' arms over his head. "Lookie what I caught." He smirked and leaned down close to the struggling Norrington. "Stop moving like that, mate," he groaned into his ears. "It's doing nothing good to certain parts of mine."

"Thought we were fighting," James said but couldn't help the groan that came from his mouth as Jack purposely rubbed his hips against his own.

"More than one way to fight, love." Jack crushed his lips against James'. James used this to rid his wrists' of Jack's grip. He kicked the captain off and stood, sword pointed.

"And I'm only interested in this way," James said, growling before attacking again. He managed to cut Jack across the upper arm but not enough to have him drop his sword. Jack managed to block the next attack. They started moving up the hill again, going faster this time, James spurred on by the unwanted (was it really unwanted?) kiss.

Up and up the two climbed, swords banging, clashing against each other. James groaned and lunged a blow toward Jack's heart. Jack moved out of the way and James—

"Gah!" He was falling before he even knew it. He hadn't even seen the cliff. He reached for something, anything, and then felt a rough hand grab him. He looked up at Jack's extremely worried face.

"Sorry, luv," Jack grunted. "Didn't see that there either. Toss up your sword first." James raised an eyebrow. "I won't hurt ya, mate, just toss the damn sword up." With a sigh James handed the sword to Jack, who took it with his other hand it tossed aside. Then he pulled James up onto the ground. They both collapsed onto the grass, breathing deeply. "You alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'll live." He ran a hand through his hair. "Why'd you pull me up?"

"Honestly, James," Jack sighed. "Don't really have much of a mind to kill you. If in the end of this, I win, I'll be letting you walk free. This whole thing is for you."

"You might die because of this. Why the hell would you do this unless you wanted me dead?"

"Because I want you, luv. Only way I can have you is for you to make the choice. Kinda hoping you are the one to win this."

"You bloody well better not loose on purpose."

"No worries there mate. I'm a pirate. We don't give up." Jack sighed and stood up. "Sorry to tell you that counting as your rest time." He offered his hand to James, who took it and stood up. "I get one and then we'll both be out. You ready or do you need some more rest?"

"Think I'm good, thanks." He dusted himself off. "Don't think for a second this means I owe you anything. If it comes down to it, I'm still going to run you through."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Well, maybe one other way." Jack nodded to him and again they were at it. James did not lose any stem after the near death. However, a new thought was floating around in his head. What if Jack really did care about him? He had, after all, saved his life. But that messed up James' whole reality. It couldn't be true.

Jack managed to cut James' right leg which stalled him but only for a moment. James ducked another blow then attacked, landing a pretty good shot into the pirate's side. Jack stumbled backward and then raised his hands. "Alright, mate, I'm taking my time then." He slumped down against a tree, his sword falling out.

"You alright?" James asked, sitting next to him.

Jack pulled his shirt over his head and looked at his side. "Nothing can't be fixed when I get back to the pearl. If I get back to the pearl that is." He poked at his wound and winced. "Good shot, though. What, may I ask, are you staring at, Jamesy?"

What he had been staring at was Jack's chest. He had forgotten how amazing the man looked. This was doing nothing for his nerves. "I don't know what you are talking about," James said quickly.

"No of course you don't," but Jack didn't stop smirking as he ripped off some of his shirt and wrapped around his side, tying it tight. Then he stood up and picked up his sword. "Right then. All out of chances aren't we?"

"Looks like this will be the end, then," James said. "You were a worthy opponent, Jack."

"As were you, James. We could have been great together." He shrugged. James didn't want to think about that, so he just started attacking. Jack had clearly lost a little stamina at being hit with the blow. His moves were becoming slower, while James' was picking up speed. This would be over sooner than he had thought. But would he do when it was over? What road waited there?

They ducked under a tree, the sound of their swords filling the trees and bouncing off them. Jack grunted as he dodged an uncomfortably close swing near his head. And then, Jack lunged for James, who moved out of the way, put his sword under Jack's, and swung it out of his hands.

Jack raised his hands and took a step back, finding himself up against a tree. James stepped close, his sword at Jack's neck. "Bravo, Jamesy," Jack said, breathless. "You won fair and square. Choice is up to you. You going to kill me?"

"I—I have to," he said bitterly. "As long as you are alive I'll never be free of you. I'll never be able to stop thinking of you! If you live I won't stop wanting you! I can't want you! I can't feel these things! Everything I know says it's wrong! Everything I know says you are wrong!" James was breathing heavy, his eyes locked with Jack's. "You're in my head, in my dreams. You are everywhere. Everything reminds me of you. I want to kill you and I want to kiss you. I don't know how to handle these feelings! I don't even know the name of them."

Then he dropped the sword and grabbed Jack's wrists, putting them over his head. "I love you, and I do not know how to love. I have never ever wanted someone like you before. And that kills me, don't you understand? I am not supposed to want a pirate! I am not supposed to want a man! But I do! I want you. I love you. Heaven help me, I love you."

With that, he crushed his lips to Jacks. He let go of the pirate's wrists, which went around his waist at once. They kissed under the tree, their swords and fight forgotten in the passion. It was only them and the empty jungle. It was just what they needed. Jack was smiling so brightly the sun seemed to dim.


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss and Make Up

Chapter Six

Kiss and Make Up

Jack was having the most wonderful dream. In it, he and James where lying on a beach and all the stars were out to greet them, they where kissing and moaning, and doing other things that would have made ladies blush. It was a lovely dream and Jack did not want to wake up.

However, fate had other plans. He was woken by someone trailing rough kisses along his neck and shoulders. Jack moved his hand to put it on the head of his lover. "Good dream?" James asked between kisses.

"You where there," Jack answered, rolling over onto his side.

"So a very good dream then." James smiled and kissed Jack's lips. "How's your side?"

"Much better. Ana fixed it up good. Well best she could with you glaring at her the whole time. She had to touch me, James, she was fixing me."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, does it? You are always flirting with her." James turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. Jack sighed and put his hands on his waist.

"Come on, Jamesy. Don't be mad." He nibbled his ear slightly. "Come on, luv. Let's kiss and make up?"

"Well…" he spun around and pinned Jack to the bed. "Gotcha."

"That you do, mate." He smirked. "And just what do you plan on doing with your catch?"

"I was thinking something like this," they kissed again. Jack smirked. Looked like the pearl would have to do without their captain again for the second morning in a row. They could do without for a few hours, right? After all, he and James had some making up to do.

THE END

Plot Bunny: Well thank goodness that is over.

RTKL . . 

Plot Bunny: Oh no… you already have more of this pairing planned, don't you?

RTK:…. Yes.

Plot Bunny: We are all doomed.

RTK: If you love me then review!


End file.
